Alice in Neverland
by Avalockheart
Summary: at the age of 18, alice in now queen of wonderland and wondering where her life will go. When a mysterious young man enters her bedroom window, her life will never be the same. being shanghaied to a new world, alice is committed to her duties to wonderland but can't help but be drawn to the king of Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty! Are you even paying attention?" Alice looked up from her breakfast cup of tea to stare at the white rabbit who had been lecturing her about her duties as queen.

"No Mr. Rabbit I was enjoying my breakfast." she replied lazily with a yawn. She sat in her short sleeve night gown, her blond hair still in its braid from the night.

"But your majesty you must consider choosing a husband. The kingdom just celebrated your eighteenth birthday and its due time that you..." Alice held up her hand to stop the rabbit.

"Mr. Rabbit I understand the matter that you are addressing, but we are currently not in Wonderland we are visiting my family in Oxford. This is the only time I spend away from Wonderland that I use to spend time to reminisce and see my family. This is my birthday present to myself after all. Your not trying to ruin my birthday present are you?" she leaned her elbows on the table and smiled at the rabbit.

"No your majesty I would never... oh please don't cut off..."

"Mr. Rabbit, those were the ideas of the Red Queen. Times have changed. I am queen and will not resort to such barbarity." She stood and patted the rabbit on the head as she headed for the stairs. "I think its best if you take the rest of the day off to relax. The prime minister has Wonderland under control and the only thing I am considering today is how to spend it with my family." With that Alice disappeared up the stairs to her room to change.

_

"What a lovely evening." Alice's sister Mary said while holding her infant son to sit on the parlor's sofa.

"Do you really have to leave the day after tomorrow?" Asked her father.

"I am afraid so," said Alice sitting in her favorite pink chair.

"Wonderland can't survive with out you?" Her father asked.

"Now Papa," her sister interjected. "You and I both know that Alice is queen. Who are we to stop her from doing her royal duties."  
"I know...Its just I miss seeing my little girl grow up." Alice could see the sadness in her father's eyes. There had been high tensions with her family after her first visit. but She had become queen at such a young age that she had to leave home that her father had missed out in seeing Alice mature.

"Father you know you can come live in Wonderland. There are plenty of bedrooms in the palace for you and Mary to stay in."

"Now Alice you expect us to give up our lives here and move to your silly country. That mad house is no place to raise a child. Honestly I preferred it when we you were locked up." Mary's tone had grown hasher with each visit.

"Mary!"

"Its alright father," she sighed, "Wonderland is a strange place to foreigners who don't seem to understand logic or reason."

"I think it is best if we leave," Mary stood carrying her son to the front door.

"Your sister means well Alice. Its just been difficult for her to rap her mind around. A world with talking animals seems impossible, and yet your footman is a frog." They both looked over at the footman who was trying to assist Mary with her jacket though she protested. Her son however was amused by the hole ordeal and wouldn't stop giggling.

"Will you please consider visiting me?" she asked walking her father to the door.

"Of course my dear child." Alice felt a tug at her dress and looked down at the white rabbit who held a box up to her.

"Father wait." she thanked the rabbit and took the box. "I wanted to give this to you. Consider it a unbirthday present." she smiled and handed it to him. He opened the box to find a gold pocket watch and the finest Wonderland rose tea.

"Thank you Alice. Your going to make your husband very happy one day." He kissed her on the forehead and was assisted by the footman with his jacket. He hummed the unbirthday song she had taught him as he left.

"How was the visit with your family ma'am?" her lady's maid asked helping her brush her hair for the evening.

"It was nice, I wish I would last longer." Alice stared at the mirror looking at herself. Never had she imagined that she would ever become a queen when she was little. Never had she imagined that she would really grow up. Overwhelming responsibilities that could change a kingdom not to mention the pressure to get married.  
"Marry Anne may I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady."

"How old were you when you got married?"

"I was a little younger than you actually. Suiters pressuring you to choose?" She finished brushing and began packing things up for the evening.

"I suppose...'

"That Jack is a nice one, though he is the Red Queens nephew."

"Oh Mary Anne can you help me with my necklace?"

"Sorry my lady, got lost in my own thoughts." she unhooked the necklace and placed it in Alice's hand. Alice walked over to the bed side table and held her hand in font of a small chest which opened at her command. Alice looked at the little locket with a mirror inside and a card deck on the out. She smiled and placed it in the gold chest.

"Honestly my lady," said Mary Anne pulling the sheets back for her, "Why do you keep the prized artifacts of Wonderland in that little chest?" Alice slid under the covers.

"There is no safer place for those artifacts than in that chest, I am the only one that can open it, there for there is no safer place than with me." she yawned.

"Is there anything else you need your majesty?"

"Yes, could you please leave the window open a little its such a lovely night out... I just love seeing the stars..." Alice rested her head on the pillow, her braided hair lay to the side.

"Yes my lady." Mary Anne smiled blowing out the candle. She had been taking care of Alice since she was twelve even before she had her coronation and it was nice to see that she hadn't changed.

Mary Anne walked over to the large window to the balcony and opened it a little. She looked down to make sure the guards were on patrol. She looked up at the sky, two stars shined the brightest. Thats when a large shadow streaked across the sky. She took it as a bird and left. Little did she know who it really was.

_

A shadow danced through the trees as it circled the secluded estate.  
"Now who do you think is in there?" it wondered spying the guards. It guided effortlessly to the roof and eyes the open window. Creeping down the shingles it landed on the balcony. Peering in, the shadow payed no attention to Alice but set its sights on the gold chest. Quietly it opened the door further and snuck in. It glanced at Alice curiously as she shifted in her sleep.  
"I wonder what treasures it holds." it thought reaching for the chest. With a flash the shadow was halted by a dagger at its neck.  
"take another step and it will be your last." it turned and looked at Alice. "Attack me and I or my guards will surely kill you." Alice pushed the dagger closer to its neck forcing it to back away from the chest as she climbed out of bed. "Who are you." she snarled reaching for the chest. The figure was taller than she was giving her a disadvantage.  
"Silly girl," they said "don't you know you shouldn't play with knives." The shadow pulled a sword from its sheath and knocked the dagger from Alice's hand. Alice in turn produced a sword from the chest and clashed it against theirs.  
"Like I said, I would surely kill you." Alice sneered. Her fencing lessons had come in handy since an assassin had snuck in to her room once to try and kill her. Since then she kept a knife under her pillow. "Are you prepared to die?" she said pushing her sword closer to them.  
"To die, would be an awfully big adventure." he pushed his face close to hers and Alice saw the young man smile and wink at her. He stepped back and swung his sword low which she quickly blocked. She attacked his side which he dodged and they continued their sword waltz.  
Alice turned to block him but he caught her holding his sword against her breast forcing her against his chest.  
"You're enjoying yourself." he whispered in her ear.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"because you didn't call your guards," he said kissing her cheek. Alice struggled but he raised his sword higher to her throat. "Ah ah girl." he reached for her hand that held the sword.  
"Not only are you a thief but a murderer too."  
"Oh I would never murder a girl," he released her hand to glide his against her thigh. "Especially one this fine." its sent a chill down Alice's spine. She elbowed him in the gut forcing him to lower his sword which she pulled from his grasp. She raised both sword and prepared to cut off his head  
"How dare you show such disrespect. Who do you think you are?" She eyed the pan flute he had hung by a cord around his neck. "Should I just call you Pan?" he smiled at her and Alice felt something pull her hair dragging her backwards. She fell back on to the bed and saw a light dart away. The man was on top of her grabbing her hands and removing the sword. "Get off." he grabbed her sword but it burned him and he released it as he sat up. Alice kicked him as hard as she could and he flew into the air. Alice shrieked as she stared at the floating man.

"Your majesty!" Mary Anne opened the door holding a candle escorted by a guard and the white rabbit. Alice looked to where the man was to find nothing, no trace of him. Alice turn to her maid.  
"My lady are you alright?"  
"Yes it must have been a nightmare." Alice realized that she was holding the Vorple sword still. She returned it to the chest and looked over at Mary Anne and the others. "I'm alright, please go back to bed."  
"Don't forget your majesty you need to tell your father tomorrow about your possible engagement." said the rabbit, but alice just ignored him. They closed the door and Alice returned under the covers. In the dark room shadows danced across the wall. "I know your in here, your under the bed." she jumped slightly on the bed causing the man to let out a groan. He emerged from underneath and Alice lit a candle.  
"So your majesty.." he smirk and alice could see that he was young around her age. He had strawberry blonde locks and freckles on his face covered by stubble. Alice would deny it but she found him attractive.  
"Im more interested in the fact that you can fly and you broke into a young lady's room. Speak!"  
"About?"  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she growled.  
"Well your highass... you can call me Pan." he bowed. "and I am here because I usually take from the rich and give to those who really need it."  
"So you are common thief."  
"On the contrary." he said crossing his legs and floating in the air.  
"How are you doing that?"  
"what fly? I can do many things flying is just one of them. but let me ask you something, if your royalty what are you doing in a crummy cabin in the woods with talking animals? Are you a witch?"  
"Im not a witch! If you must know I am ..."she did want to tell him who she really was. "a princess from a far away land on vacation."  
"Then why did that rabbit say you need to talk to your father about your engagement?" Alice turned away from him. "come on, I bet your husband isn't that ugly."  
"You need to go."  
"whats wrong he doesn't love you is that it? Or is it that you have to give up this majesty stuff and become a common person." He stoop and tried to look alice in the eye. "Oh I got it he is a horrible person and your afraid of him."  
"I said go." Alice swung at him but he caught her by the wrist and gazed into your eyes. Alice could feel the tears building but she could do nothing but stare back into his green eyes.  
"You don't want to get married." he said wiping the tear from her eye. "Your not ready and you feel pressure to do so."  
"How would you know?" Alice said in a hush pulling her hand away.  
"Because I feel the same way." Alice looked at him,  
"How did you get away?"  
"I didn't. I am also from a distant land where I make the rules."  
"So am I but that doesn't change the fact that you are an adult and must get married and have children."  
"Who said I had to do that?"  
"Society does."  
"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to." he said leaning over the bed.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Neverland."  
"Where is that?" He pulled Alice out of the bed and brought her to the window.  
"Second star to the right and strait on to morning." he pointed to the two brightest stars in the sky.  
"So you flew from the stars?"  
"Of course, where did you come from?" Alice realized how close they were standing to each other and it made her blush.  
"Im well from Wonderland."  
"Which star is that?"  
"Its not a star its through the looking glass."  
"Through what?"  
"Through a mirror."  
"Can we go through this mirror?" he pulled Alice to the vanity table.  
"No its a very special mirror that we go through."  
"can we go to Wonderland?" Alice removed his hand from around her waist  
"No you can not." she turned and climbed back to the bed. "Why would I let a thief into my land."  
"why would you let a thief stay in your room?" She turned and glared at him. "you like me don't you."  
"I told you to leave." he glided over to her and floated in the air  
"Then why don't you make me?" he teased playing with her braid. "I thought you would have left since I beat you in combat."  
"You didn't beat me." he tugged on her hair.  
"Then leave, Mr. Pan. Its inappropriate for a boy to be in woman's room."  
"Peter."  
"What?"  
"Peter, its my name."  
"Peter Pan?"  
"At your service my lady." he bowed  
"Alice." she held out her hand and he kissed. "Your very strange."  
"says the girl with animal servants." he began playing on the pan pipe. The music was relaxing, Alice could feel her self drifting back to sleep after an adrenaline rush. She laid her head down on the pillow and studied the man before her. He was barefoot, his shorts were made out of a type of leather, and his open green shirt was covered in leaves reminding her of the stories of the god Pan.  
"How do I know your real and not a dream?"  
"You don't." he continued to play a lullaby.  
"Then how do you know I'm real?"  
"We fought didn't we. I held your hand. Thats more than most people get in a marriage." Alice stared into his eyes. "Thats what friends are for."  
"You consider me a friend?"  
"Well I don't consider you an enemy. And you are very good with a sword. Where did you learn that?"  
"Fencing instructor since I was young. I figure as a thief you had to learn sword play."  
"Something like that."  
"Are you Pan, The god?"  
"well i wouldn't call myself a god." he chuckled. "what would make you think that?"  
"The name, the pan pipe and the wild boy appearance. All you need is the horn and the legs of a goat."  
"Maybe I do, you can not see them." his lullaby finally put Alice to sleep. Peter smiled and leaned over her. She was pretty and he felt a strong interest in her. He wouldn't admit it but she was the first to best him in a fight. "I'll be back for you," he whispered slipping his pan pipe under her pillow, and flew out the window. His shadow remained lurking, spying on the young queen.

Peter returned to the Neverland, the sky brightened with high presents and he brought the ocean breeze with him. "Peter where have you been?" chimed tinker bell, the little bright ball of fairy light whizzing towards him. "I thought you would have been back hours ago." Peter only floated towards the tree house smiling. "Peter what happened with the girl?" he didn't reply. "Peter what's wrong?"  
"Nothing in the world could ever be wrong." And he glided down with a sigh.  
He laid down on his pelt covered bed his hands behind his head, "Alice," he sighed, "I will make you mine." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Anne opened the curtains to let the sun shine on to Alice's face. "It's time to wake up your majesty. I hope you were able to sleep last night after that awful nightmare." Alice rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"Mary Anne did the guards see anything last night."  
"No my lady. Is that what your nightmare was about?"  
"Something like that." Alice reached under her pillow and felt a small object. She watched as a servant entered the room to retrieve her chamber pot.  
"We'll when you are ready I will bring your breakfast to you."  
"Mary Anne, you know I don't like eating in bed."  
Alice waited until she heard her foot steps were down the hall before she pulled the object out. She help the pipe blowing lightly into with a smile. She hid the pipe in the chest and preyed that he would come back that night.

Peter danced across the sky towards the estate. He glided to the balcony door entered Alice's chambers, his shadow alway lurking undetected behind him. He crept over to the bed to steel a kiss. "Oh Alice," he cooed, then froze feeling the tip of a blade against his back. He pulled the covers back to reveille only pillows. "You really are a cleaver girl. Now can you please lower your sword, I'm not trying to steel from you."  
"You really should be on your guard, especially around me." Peter turner and grabbed the handle, but Alice held on tight and the burning sensation returned to him as he released it.  
"What kind of sword, make someone else burn?" Alice swished the sword about her.  
"Only the ruler of wonderland and their champion may wield the Vorple sword."  
"You never said you were the ruler," he said stepping closer.  
"I never said I was the champion either." Peter could help but smile at her. "So Peter Pan have you returned for a rematch or where you looking for this?" She tossed him the pan flute, he caught it with out looking away from her as if in a trance. He took another step forward but Alice kept the sword between them as a barrier.  
"I'm glad you figured I'm not a dream after all."  
"I never said that, some of my dreams are so true that they become reality."  
"How do you not go mad?"  
"Everyone is mad in wonderland." There was a long gap of silence between them, Peter smiled at her. She returned the sword to the chest, Peter watched her like a hawk.  
"Well? Why are you here? If I've given you what you want you should go." Peter smiled and inched closer to her so that their eyes were locked. His breath was warm against her skin sending a wave of tingling emotions threw her body.  
"Actually you haven't, not yet."  
"And what is it that you want?"  
"I want you to come with me to Neverland."  
"And why would I go with you." He leaned closer.  
"I can make you queen."  
"Who is king?"  
"I am." And with that Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her off into the sky.  
Alice clung to him, afraid that he might drop her as she watched the world pass by. "Are you scare?" He pulled her against his chest, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"More, impressed. How are you able to do this?"  
"I could tell you that I am part bird. But I would be lying." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not going to kiss you. And I won't let you drop me." Alice could feel the air rushing past her. She looked out over London.  
"Why won't you kiss me?" He began kissing her neck trying to entice her. He pulled her closer.  
"What will people say, a boy being such a flirt? What happened to chivalry?"  
"Then I will court you instead."

They sat side by side atop the clock tower. Time seemed to stay still.  
"What does Neverland look like?"  
"Nothing like this city. It's mostly wilderness."  
"Are there more people like you there?" He chuckled.  
"You mean charming."  
"I meant does everyone fly?" She blushed.  
"No I'm the only one that can fly at will. Everyone else uses pixie dust."  
"You have pixies in Neverland?"  
"Would you like to see them." He smiled  
"Are you making me an offer?" Alice stood and Peter followed her movement.  
"That depends, if you want to learn to fly."Alice turned from him, her arms out stretched as she balanced walking on the edge.  
"I can do so much already. Like gravity I've learned that what goes up," she turned folding her arms behind her back, "must go down." She leaned back and let herself fall. Peter jumped down after her. She smiled as the wind rushed past her, peter managed to get beneath her, allowing her to fall without harm. Peter eventually carried her to a roof top.  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
"To see if you were really trustworthy." Peter leaned forward, trying once more to steel a kiss, and once more Alice turned her cheek.  
"Why can I not kiss you." I protested, she paused to think of her response.  
"Is a kiss all you want?"  
"If I could ask for more I would." Peter played with her braid.  
"Than a kiss might be to much for you." She turned from him but he grabbed her and would not let her go.  
"Why won't you let me kiss you? What are you afraid of."  
"I'm not afraid of anything. It's the laws of wonderland. I must remain virtuous until I am married or lose my throne."  
"Then marry me." She pushed away  
"I can't. if you are king, our lands could not unify, and if your are a peasant..."  
"Then come with me to Neverland he begged. "We need a queen."  
"And sacrifice my own land! You know nothing of my land or politics. Who are you to be so selfish!" She pushes him but he would not release her.  
"I did not mean it that way. I didn't know you we're the queen." He kisses her forehead. "We're you born to be a queen?"  
"No, I fought for it and was chosen by the people. How did you become king?"  
"I was born."  
"Oh so that's why you think I'll give you what you want." He chuckled.  
"You're to young to be a ruler."  
"So are you."  
"Actually Im almost a thousand yeas old. Time stands still in Neverland, so no one ever ages."  
"I don't believe you. And I'm not going with you to test your accusations." Peter just chuckled some more. Then the clock bell rang. Peter looked at clock.  
"I should get you home."  
He flew with arms stretched out, Alice laying on his back her arms around his neck. He landed gracefully on the balcony. He held her hands is his.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"No, tonight was my last night here. I'm going back to wonderland tomorrow."  
"Then I'll come to wonderland."  
"Peter, if you are king you should not leave your country." She leaned forward standing on her toes and kissed him. He grabbed her blond hair and held her there. Alice tried to pull away but his lips were soft and incising. He moved his lips against hers. Alice closed her eyes and kissed him back. His stubble tickled her cheek. She moaned softly as he pushed her mouth open. He ran his tong gently across the roof of her mouth. He wanted more, he began moved her closer to the bed, but she stopped him.  
"Good night Peter." she painted blushing brightly. He didn't want to let her go. He clung to her night dress.  
"When will I see you again."  
"I'll be back here next year." He nuzzled her forehead kiss.  
"May I visit wonderland?"  
"Why? do you wish to follow me?"  
"No I wish to court you." She looked up into his green eyes and could tell he was serious.  
"I will stay an extra day. Come back tomorrow night. I'll take you with me." Peter kissed her excitedly. "What will happen to your land?"  
"I have a trusted advisor who I can leave in charge." he kissed her again. "where is the looking glass and how do you make it work?"  
"I'll show you tomorrow, for now it stays in the chest over there."  
"is that why your so protective of it."  
"well it holds the most important artifacts in wonderland, with out it my kingdom will be lost."  
"then i will protect it with my life, as well." he picked her up and kissed her once more. "I hope the dawn never comes and it stays night forever."  
"Peter shoosh, if my guards hear you…"  
"they can not ketch me, I can fly." he continued to kiss her, "I wish I could take you to Neverland."  
"Maybe someday Peter, for now I should return to bed." He then carried her to the balcony doors.  
"You promise you will be here tomorrow."  
"You have my word as queen." Peter gave her one last kiss before taking off. Alice watched as he soared through the sky. She smiled at the thought of him courting her.  
she closed and balcony doors, making the room darker and quieter. Pulling back the covers she heard footsteps.  
"Mary Anne?" no answer. she turned back to the balcony, "Peter?" no answer. she turned to retrieve the sword but felt a cloth over her mouth. She kicked struggled against her assailant. the pungent smell of the cloth, made her feel dizzy. All she could see was a shadow, as her hearing became distort. the last thing she could hear was "welcome to a never ending nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

Dazed, Alice finally woken from the abduction. Her head was swimming, and there is was a metallic taste in her mouth causing a soar throat. She remained completely still and listened, wondering if her captive was lurking. A bag had been thrown over her head, her wrist and ankles were tied behind her back. She could her foot steps drawing closer. The stranger picked her up and began carrying her. He could her laughing and birds calling. Fear was begging to take hold, She could feel her heart racing, and her breath heavy. her captive set her on her knees and they removed the bag. She knelt before pirates and their hook-handed captain.  
"My my my you are a pretty one." The captain said scrapping his hook against Alice's chin. Alice stared blankly trying to calculate everything. The captain seemed vain, he was the only one on the ship with clean clothes, and polished shoes. Is long red captains jacket was finely tailored. His shoulder length black curly hair was clean and well kept. And his eyes, were the color of ice and just as cold, when Alice looked into them she saw nothing. He began circling his pray, tracing his left handed hook threw her messy hair. When he stopped he smile wickedly at her, Alice felt a chill run threw her.  
"Scared girly." His men chuckled and snorted.  
"Why should I be?" His smile turned into a snarl. "I don't even know who you are?"  
"Oh well excuse me, your majesty," he bowed sarcastically, his crew laughing. Alice could tell that he knew who she was."I am the dreaded captain James p. Hook."  
"I think you've made a mistake Captain Hook. I'm not the one your looking for." He threw his head back and laughed.  
"I know you are, that boy pan led us right to you." Her heart sank and she swallowed hard.  
"Who?"  
"Don't play dumb with me girl." He yelled "I know he came to your room last night and stole a kiss." Alice felt the fear thicken. "That boy marked you as his prize but now I have you."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Oh we've already taken what we want from you already." He held the small golden chest up.  
"Give that back you vile scum." He hook was once more at her neck.  
"I am the captain of this ship, and you have no power in Neverland."  
"Why did you bring me here." his smile was haunting.  
"To make Peter Pan suffer." Her body felt cold. "lower the crane lads, go fishing." Alice could here a crane being lowered, then a pirate leaned over and latched the hook to her tied wrists.  
"have a nice swim." he said licking her cheek. the crane began raising her off the deck, forcing her to stand.  
"Wait lads, we almost forgot the shackles." they attached the ball and chain to her ankles.  
Alice remembered the tortures the Red Queen performed. One of which was called the Strappado, this is what the captain planed on doing to her. She felt herself being raised higher, her arms could no longer bend. She stood on her toes trying to prolong the inevitable. She heard a pop in both shoulders and the searing pain in her arms. She could hear the screams, but it did not feel like it was coming from her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she could see the wicked captain. The crane began moving her over the water, the shackle slid across the deck and threw a gap in the handrail, the weight pulling her down. She felt herself free falling, then being engulfed by salt water. As the water filled her lungs, the crane raised her out of the water. She gasped and screamed from the pain.  
"Keep screaming girly!" She heard the captain. Her gasped and wails were not enough for him. Alice felt the pain in her arms as she was lifted higher above the water.  
"HOOK" the familiar voice shouted, being some hope with it. She raised her head to see Peter flying towards the ship. "What are you doing you filthy rat!" He stopped short having spotted her. "Aa aa Alice?"" He sputtered.  
"Do you like my catch of the day, boy?"  
"Let her go hook, this fight is between us."  
"You dragged her into this. If you really want to save your sweet heart then surrender." Alice was tempted to beg Peter, The pain in her arms was unbearable.  
"How do I know she will be safe? I can't trust you." Hook signaled to his men, and the crane moved Alice back onto the ship. The ball and chain clanged against the deck as Alice collapsed in front of the captain. He grabbed her by the scalp and held his hook to her throat.  
"Do we have a deal boy?"  
"Swear you will return her home unharmed."  
"Surrender first."  
"Please Peter!" She cried. Hook laughed.  
"You hear that lad, she is begging you. Are you going to save her or should I let my crew have their way with her." With the captain focused on Peter, Alice used her last bit of strength and stole his pistole from his belt. She cocked it and held it against his foot.  
"Release me or you will have have one less limb!" He laughed and removed his hook, kicking her away. Peter stood in front of her, blocking the pirates.  
"You will never get her off this ship, so its best for both of you to surrender." The pirates moved in closer. Peter bent down to her.  
"Alice, do you trust me?" she knotted. In one quick swoop he cut the ropes around her wrists and tossed the shackles along with Alice into the water.  
The ball hit the ocean floor. Peter swam down to her, pressing his lips against her and giving her air. Alice never felt so helpless as Peter picked the locks on her shackles. one fell off, but peter left her. In a panic Alice inhaled, the water quickly filled her lungs. She moved violently in the water, trying desperately to reach the surface. Her exhaustion eventually got the better of her and she fell unconscious. Peter returned, but this time alice did not except the air. Peter picked the other shackle and swam off with Alice. He pulled her onto the sand, knowing Hook would be close behind them.  
"Alice." He tapped her cheek. "Alice please wake up." he put her hands above her head, tilted her chin back and filled her lungs with air. Alice began coughing up the water, he picked her up and carried her bridal style in to the wood lands of Neverland.

Alice spent most most of the day slipping in and out of consciousness. The only thing she saw was the red headed boy calling her name. When she finally awoke she found herself laying in a hut made of earth and logs with a fire pit in the center. Her hair had been brushed and her shoulders relocated. There was an awful smell that she recognized as witch hazel that had been rubbed on her shoulders and ankles to relieve pain. tea and bread was set out on a tray for her. it was still hard to lift the food to her mouth. the sweet smell of the pennyroyal tea coaxed her enough to drink it. the warm cooling sensation rippled through her body relieving the rest of her of pain. She then eat the bread.  
"how is she?" she could hear peter out side.  
"I don't know, she is sleeping." Peter opened the cloth to the hut. he was instantly at her side.  
"Alice how are you feeling?" he cradled her in his arms.  
"How did I get here Peter?"  
"I don't know."  
"Did you bring me here?"  
"No Alice why would I?" she did not reply. He picked up the bread and tried feeding her, but she refused. "You should eat." he tried kissing her cheek but she she sat up and walked out of the earth hut. She was surprised to see indians village, but the people weren't just natives, there where people dressed in Roman attire, Africans, Chinamen and even knights in armor. These people from all parts of the world, from different periods of time. "Alice what are you doing. Your not well." she didn't reply, instead she started walking away trying to find her way to the water. Peter landed in front of her, "Alice what do you think your doing?"  
"What do you think." she continued walking, and he continued blocking her.  
"Are you mad at me?" he grabbed her wrist, but then released it realizing how badly hurt she still was. "Do you think I brought you here?"  
"I don't know Peter. I did not see who brought me here."  
"Then why are you mad at me?" Alice began tapping her foot in impatience.  
"If you have not forgotten, I was being torture by pirates. I want answers Peter." He took a step away from her to gather his thoughts.  
"I never wanted you to get involved."  
"Involved in what? Why am I here? What did you do that that captain needed me?"  
"I will take you home." he said leaning forward trying to take her hand. instead she slapped him. The villagers who had not been watching the quarrel now were.  
"I can not go back. That captain stole my chest. The key to wonderland is in that." Peter looked at her in shock. "I am not leaving with out it." A native girl a little younger than Alice approached them.  
"Is everything alright?" her English was better than Alice could have imagined. she looked at the girl, she was pretty with long black hair in a braid and carmel skin. Peter still stood stunned rubbing his cheek.  
"Where can I find the pirate captain." All eyes were on Alice. Several villagers gasped, one even dropped a bowl. But Alice stood determined to get an answer.  
"Miss?" the girl asked  
"Alice."  
"Miss Alice, I do not think you understand the servility of the pirates."  
"I've dealt with worst." she stormed off into the woods. she felt the wind rush past her, and tight grasp around her.  
"No ones ever slapped me before." he whispered, "I should really teach you some manners." He though her over his shoulder and carried her off kicking and screaming.

"Where are you taking me!" he chuckled  
"Home…" peter flew up into the air and released her. Alice fell into a tree hollow tumbling through a slide and finally emerged in an unground room. Peter stood in front of her is hands on his hips smiling. Several young boys stood around him.  
"Meet your new mother" alice's jaw dropped in shock. the boys cheered and swarmed alice pulling at her night gown and asking for stories.  
"Now boys, it isn't polite to crowed, let mother and father spend some time together." Peter picked her up carrying her to a room shrouded by a curtain. He threw Alice onto his pelt covered bed and climbed on top. She tried to push him off, but he was persistent. He kissed her neck and pressed his pelvis against hers. she struggled and kicked but it was no use.  
"Come now Alice, you are in Neverland now. The laws of Wonderland do not apply here. we can do what ever we want." Peter's hand worked its way into her night gown, trying to find its way into her.  
"No Peter!" she muffled under his kisses. she tried crossing her legs, but he pushed them open. "you can not do this." he pressed his body weight to whisper into her ear.  
"this is my kingdom and I can do what ever I want." his hand was rubbing against her pantalettes. She felt something else rub against her, the dagger sheathed in is belt. She pretended to give into him, this drove him wild. Peter loved the chase and in the end he always got what he wanted. Alice grabbed the dagger from its sheath and held it against his groin. Peter starred confused at her.  
"Get off!" He did as he was told, he learned not to meddle with her when a knife was in her hand. "If you follow me… I won't hold back." She darted threw the curtain.  
"Mother!" The boys called as she ran passed them, without looking back. She had to get away from him.  
She ran threw the strange woods. She could hear the trees moving as if peter was flying above her. She through the dagger at a knot in a tree to demonstrate her abilities. She retrieved the dagger and kept running. She eventually found herself in a clearing the sea. She looked around listening. She didn't trust being out in the open. Alice hid in the hollow trunk of a Sunland Baobab, hidden behind a large bowlder. The knife clutched tightly in her hands. "Alice!" Peter was looking for her. "Alice!" she could here his voice getting closer.  
'Please go away' she sobbed. eventually his voice remained in the distance.  
"Mother!" She could here the boys now. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. But she could still hear everyones voice in her head, calling here name.


End file.
